I'm fine!
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Damon leaves after declaring his love for Elena, leaving her heartbroken, but she won't admit it. Elena's determinated to find out what Damon compelled her to forget...and she will! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place after Damon confesses his love to Elena, only in my story, he leaves after that… Don't you guys worry, he'll be back! Elena's having a meltdown, but she won't admit._

_**I took a sit on the bed, I took my necklace in my hand and I couldn't believe it was there! I remembered, the vampire that came for me, he ripped it apart…I didn't get it back. I looked at my opened window; I felt the wind on my skin. I just couldn't remember someone giving that back to me. Whoever brought it back to me, didn't want me to remember, I was compelled… but who, why? Let's see, who was there, actually, who was there and was able to get inside my house? Damon, when I thought of him, I felt like my heart was breaking, but I didn't know why! I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, or force me into something I didn't want to do, but why did he compelled me to forget? What he could have possibly do, or say to want me to forget afterwards? I eventually felt asleep, trying to remember…**_

_Same night, boarding house:_

_**- Hello, little brother, how do you feel, had some bunnies?**_

_**- What's with the suitcase, are you leaving?**_

_**- Yes!**_

_**- I thought we were supposed to protect Elena together?**_

_**- She's not mine to protect, Stefan!**_

_**- I thought she was your friend!**_

_**- I thought you wanted me gone; you were trying so hard to get rid of me!**_

_**- I do, I did…**_

_**- Well, I'm going. Take care of her brother! Oh, and, don't call me, unless something really important comes up!**_

_**Damon took a long look at his brother, and then, using his vampire speed, he took off. He drove for hours, before checking into a motel in a small village. He couldn't believe he did that! He told Elena he loved her, and then, he took it away. He knew it was better this way, she didn't belong with him, she belonged with his brother, he was the good one…**_

_Back to Elena:_

_**I woke up with a painful headache. I decided to take a shower, maybe the pain would go away.**_

_**Didn't work, when I got out of the bathroom, my head was still pounding. All that, no memory from last night thing, was driving me crazy. I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to confront Damon, ask him to undo whatever he did to me, make me remember, because whatever it was, I felt like I needed to know. I got dressed quickly, and I broke the speed limit on my way to the boarding house. When I got there, I ran towards the door, and knocked. Stefan opened the door.**_

_**- Stefan, hi!**_

_**- Hey, Elena, I didn't know you are coming over.**_

_**- I decided this morning. Is Damon here?**_

_**- No, he's not.**_

_**The grimes on Stefan's face got me worried.**_

_**- What's wrong? I asked.**_

_**- He… he left, Elena!**_

_**- What do you mean he left, where?**_

_**- I don't know, he didn't tell me.**_

_**- And you just let him go?**_

_**- It's Damon, it's not like I can make him change his mind once he decides something! Why do you need him for?**_

_**- Nothing important!**_

_**- Are you sure, you seemed pretty upset when I told you he left?**_

_**- I just… I don't know, I had the impression he wanted to stick around.**_

_**- Yeah, me too!**_

_**I can't believe he left! When he first got here, I wanted him to leave and he wouldn't; now he left, when I needed him to be here! I had a feeling that his departure had something to do with what he told me or did to me and compelled me to forget.**_

_**- Elena, are you listening to me?**_

_**Stefan's voice distracted me from my thoughts.**_

_**- What? I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you just said. **_

_**- I asked you if you don't want to come inside.**_

_**- No, I can't, I just came to…**_

_**- See Damon, he continued.**_

_**- Something like that. I promised Caroline I'll meet her at The Grill.**_

_**- Ok, I'll see you…**_

_**- Tomorrow, I interrupted him. I turned around, and walked to my car.**_

_**-… Later, Stefan continued watching me go.**_

_**I got to the Grill, it was crowded and noisy. I didn't like it, but it didn't bother me either. I spotted Caroline waiting for me at a table in the corner.**_

_**- Elena, thank God you're ok!**_

_**She gave me a long embrace. Why wouldn't be fine? Oh, right, I was just kidnapped, like, yesterday… I almost forgot!**_

_**- I'm fine, Caroline!**_

_**- I'll go get us drinks, she said to me.**_

_**- Can you like, make the bartender give me something stronger than an apple jus?**_

_**Caroline give me a strange look, but she approved. She came back 5 minutes later with a beer for me and a gin for her. **_

_**- So, what…**_

_**- Damon left! I cut her words.**_

_**- What do you mean left, like, not coming back kind of left?**_

_**- I don't know. He told Stefan not to call him and he didn't say where he was going.**_

_**- I'm sure he'll be back, he cares about you Elena, and he wouldn't leave you like that.**_

_**- I'm not so sure about that. Can I ask you something?**_

_**- Sure!**_

_**- Last night, Damon came to see me, I don't remember, but I know it was him, he compelled me. Can you like, undo it, so that I would be able to remember?**_

_**- I'm sorry Elena, but I can't. A vampire is not able to undo a compulsion made by another, only if the one who made it was a weak one.**_

_**- Like Stefan? I asked.**_

_**- Yes.**_

_**I looked around me, the bar was packed, but somehow, it seemed empty… we talked for another hour, afterwards, I went home. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**It was so cold… my teeth were chattering. I tried to find a position that could make me stop trembling. I saw someone approaching me, he was getting closer and closer…when he got close enough, I recognized him.**

**- Damon!**

**He didn't say anything; he got in bed, next to me, and put his arms around my body. I felt his body against mine; it felt so good, and warm. I stop trembling, I could feel my body relax, and warming up. Suddenly I heard a loud noise…it was coming from somewhere close to me; I couldn't feel Damon's arms around me anymore. I got up, and placed myself in a sitting position by the end of the bed. I discovered where the loud noise was coming from, my alarm clock! So, it was all, a dream… **

**I got in to the shower, the hot water was almost burning my skin, but I didn't mind, I just wanted to feel the warmth and relaxation that I felt in my dream… I couldn't get that feeling back, so I stopped trying. I got dressed, and went downstairs. The smell of food made me nauseous. I decided to go at the boarding house for my morning coffee, at least I won't find food there, for some reason, and I didn't want to see or smell food. I got there in 10 minutes and I let myself in.**

**- Stefan! I called.**

**- Elena, you're early!**

**- Do you have something to do, somewhere to go? I can come back later.**

**- No, come in! I just thought you'll come here after school. **

**- I came for coffee, do you have any? I didn't sleep well last night, and I need coffee.**

**- I just came back from…you know, breakfast, but I'll make some.**

**We both went into the kitchen. I was watching him move using his vampire speed, he was so fast!**

**- Can you stop that, you're making me dizzy!**

**He didn't answer; he just got to the normal speed and finished making the coffee. He poured it in two cups, and he handed me one.**

**- Elena, it's something wrong, did you have a fight with Jenna or with Jeremy this morning?**

**- No, I didn't even talk to them this morning.**

**- Then why are you on edge, I feel like any moment now, I might say something, and you are going to explode?**

**- I'm fine Stefan, I just needed my morning coffee, I said raising my cup.**

**We finished our coffees in silence; he took my empty cup, and started washing it.**

**- Don't you have to go to school? He asked me.**

**Right, school, normal teenage stuff! I should be going if I wanted to be there on time.**

**- Yes, I have to go!**

**I kissed him, our lips barely touching; I took my bag from the table, and got out of the house.**

**When I got out of the car, at school, I heard the bell ringing. I had to move faster or I would be late for my math class, but somehow my feet wouldn't move faster. Call it faith, but the teacher got into the class seconds after I did. Everything was so boring… that teacher didn't stop talking for a minute. I was expecting him to suffocate from lack of air, but that didn't happen! Someone was poking me in the back, so I turned around, and I saw Bonnie staring at me.**

**- Elena, are you ok? You seem to be thousands of miles away!**

**Bonnie, how come I didn't think of this sooner. She was a witch; she needed to know how to make me remember what Damon made me forget.**

**- I've been compelled, and I'm trying to remember!**

**- Who compelled you?**

**- Damon.**

**- What, when, how? I thought he couldn't compel you with that necklace of yours on!**

**- I didn't have it on.**

**- Why?**

**I noticed that the teacher was looking at us, with an angry look on his face. In 5 minutes the bell rang and I ran outside. I needed to get away; if I spent another hour in that place I would've gone crazy!**

**- Elena, wait, where are you going? Bonnie caught up with me. **

**- Home, I don't feel good. I didn't lie, I wasn't feeling good.**

**- Wait a minute!**

**I stopped and looked at her.**

**- Bonnie, look, I've been kidnapped. A bunch of vampires want to drain the blood out of me for some stupid curse that happened thousands of years ago, and to top it all, Damon compelled me and ran away…**

**- I might be able to help you with that last one! **

_Please review; I really like to know what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **_So, I just wanted to tell you guys, that this scene, when Damon confesses his love to Elena and then makes her forget, this scene breaks my heart and makes me cry every time I watch it, and I watched it like 20 times, to make sure I got it right. Please take the time and review, let me know if I did get it right! _

_**- Come on in, Elena, Bonnie said to me!**_

_**I haven't been in that house, since that night that we opened the tomb and the tragedy afterwards. I got inside, and took a sit on a chair at the kitchen table. It felt good to sit down… maybe because I haven't eaten all day!**_

_**- Just give me a minute to find Emily's grimoire!**_

_**- No problem!**_

_**After a few minutes, Bonnie came back with the big old book that Stefan and I got out from his father's grave. She put the book on the table, opened it, and looked at me.**_

_**- Elena, how did it happen? She asked.**_

_**- Well, when I got kidnapped, a vampire, reaped the necklace off my neck, and threw it away; he wanted to know where Katherine was. I didn't really have time to look for it when Damon and Stefan came for me, so I left it there…**_

_**- But you have it on, Bonnie said surprised.**_

_**- Yes, Damon brought it back to me; he came right after you left. I remember him being in my room, with my necklace in his hand, but I don't remember him given it back to me. There I was, in the middle of my room, my necklace was on, but I didn't know how it got there!**_

_**- Are you sure he compelled you? Maybe you just don't remember because of the shock!**_

_**- I can feel that something happened, I just don't know what!**_

_**- Ok. Emily's spell, it's very complex, it's made to make you remember every compulsion that was ever put on you! It says here that the person should have her eyes closed! Give me your hands!**_

_**I grabbed Bonnie's hands, and closed my eyes.**_

_**- I brought you this, Damon said, holding my necklace in his right hand.**_

_**- I thought that was gone! I replied.**_

_**He shook his head… I took a few steps closer, to take the necklace from him, but he pulled it away.**_

_**- Please give it back, I said to him.**_

_**- I just have to say something…**_

_**I took a few steps back, and asked him:**_

_**- What do you have to say with my necklace?**_

_**He looked at me, like someone who doesn't know how to begin his sentence.**_

_**- Uhh…b…because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life!**_

_**- Damon, don't go there, I begged him, thinking his going to give me another one of his "you feel something for me, Elena!" lectures.**_

_**- I just have to say it once, and you just have to hear it, he said, coming closer to me, until we were only a few inches apart. This time, I didn't pull back. I realized that whatever he wanted to say was new to him, and difficult to get it out. He was looking at me with his lost blue eyes… there was nothing I could do!**_

_**- I love you, Elena!**_

_**I opened my mouth to protest, but I felt, like I lost my ability to speak. I stayed silent as he continued:**_

_**- And it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you… why you can't know this…**_

_**I looked into his eyes, but I didn't saw them… I saw his soul!**_

_**- I don't deserve you…**_

_**I wanted to tell him that he deserved everything he wants, that he is a good man, hiding behind an act, and I wanted him to know that he deserves to be loved, but he didn't allow me!**_

_**-… but my brother does!**_

_**He came closer… I thought that he was going to kiss me. I didn't pull back, and I didn't even try to stop him, instead, I opened my mouth in anticipation…but… instead of feeling his lips on mine, I felt them on my forehead! This moment probably lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime, it felt like the time stopped, and everything around us disappeared… it felt like it was just the two of us, spinning in the universe, and only the stars were watching us… then… he pulled back, and I started breathing again…**_

_**- God, I wish you didn't have to forget this! **_

_**His thumb was caressing my face as his eyes were penetrating mines.**_

_**-…but you do!**_

_**In that moment, I saw something in Damon's eye, something that I've never seen before… a tear, a single tear falling from his eye…and breaking my heart into a million pieces! "No, you can't do that; you can't take this away from me! Please, don't!" at least that's what I should have said, but I didn't, I just stood there, like a statue. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think… I couldn't even breathe… I closed my eyes, thinking that maybe, just maybe, it would bring me back to reality, so that I could tell him, what I wanted to tell him. When I opened my eyes again… he was gone… **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N: **__Thank you for all your kind words. Your reviews really inspire me, keep doing it please! Sorry it took so long to update! Stomach flu… Enjoy! _

_**BPV**_

_**Elena grabbed my hands, and I begun the incantation. After I was done with that, I opened my eyes, and looked at my friend. In a few minutes, her mouth opened, and she started squeezing my hands. I could feel her heartbeat accelerate… her breath was oscillating. She bit her lower lip, and big tears started falling from her firmly closed eyes. For a moment, I thought about stopping it… but I couldn't take that away from her again. Whatever she was going through, she had to do it alone… When she finally opened her eyes, she let go of my hands, and stared at me. Tears were trembling in her eyes wanting to come out, but she held them back.**_

_**EPV**_

_**I was trying so hard to hold back the tears that it hurt. It was still hard for me to believe that he did that… that Damon did that… a suddenly felt the urge to be alone! Bonnie was waiting for an explanation…**_

_**- The vampire that compelled me, he wants Katherine, and the moonstone!**_

_**- What about Damon, what does he want? She asked.**_

_**- Damon… he just said goodbye to me!**_

_**I lied, why did I lie to my best friend? I had no idea.**_

_**- And he compelled you to forget that, why? It doesn't look like a good reason to me!**_

_**- So I won't stop him!**_

_**- Would you…have stopped him?**_

_**- I don't know, Bonnie…I better go home, school ended two hours ago! Thank you for this Bonnie, I appreciate it!**_

_**- Elena, you are my best friend and I'll do anything in my powers to protect you.**_

_**- I know…**_

_**I got home, and went straight to my room. I never in my life felt more powerless… With the little energy I had, I claimed in the middle of my bed, took the blanket in my arms, and started crying. I cried for hours, without being able to stop. I had that kind of information that you don't know what to do with it… Maybe Damon was right to take it away…but, for some reason, I was glad I knew. **_

_**- Elena!**_

_**Stefan came to me, and tried to put his arms around me, but I pushed him away.**_

_**- I have a door for people to knock on, I yelled at him!**_

_**- Elena, what's wrong, talk to me, please!**_

_**- Everything's wrong Stefan, everything! The oldest vampires in history are after my blood… if I save myself, and by save, I mean running away, Katherine's style, they're going to kill everyone that I love! You guys don't let me just give myself to them, so even if I stay here, half of you are going to die trying to protect me… There is no way out!**_

_**- There might me a way!**_

_**- What do you mean?**_

_**- Well, remember the vampire that ran away, the girl?**_

_**- Rose, yeah, why?**_

_**- She came by today and told me that, we can break the spell that was put on the moonstone. No stone, no curse! All we have to do now is to take the stone from Katherine.**_

_**- She is not just going to hand the moonstone to you, Stefan!**_

_**- I know, I'm going to take it.**_

_**- But if you go into the tomb, you won't be able to get out!**_

_**- Bonnie is going to break the spell just enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out.**_

_**- Us? Who's us?**_

_**- Caroline, Damon and I!**_

_**- First of all, Caroline's not strong enough, second of all, Damon's not here, and third of all, Katherine might still get out!**_

_**- I'll talk with Damon, together, the three of us we're going to be more powerful than Katherine.**_

_**- I don't think Damon will come back!**_

_**- He will! He cares about you Elena, even if he doesn't show it!**_

_**Oh, but he did, he did show it…say it…feel it!**_

_**- Elena, everything is going to be ok!**_

_**This time when he put his arms around me, I let him. I didn't have the strength to argue with him anymore…**_

_**In a second he pulled back, and looked at me:**_

_**- Your necklace! I thought you lost it?**_

_**- I…he… Damon gave it back to me.**_

_**- So that's why you've been acting like that! What did he do?**_

_**- Nothing, he did nothing bad…!**_

_**N:**__ I know it's short, the next one is going to be longer and with more action, promise! Just, please take a few seconds and review, your reviews mean a lot to me! :*_


	5. Chapter 5

_**N: **__Ok, just to get this straight, this story follows the TV show, only the events will happen in a deferent way…my way! The best part from writing are your reviews, so please take a minute and do that for me if you like my story… and even if you don't…although I hope you do! :P_

_**I opened my eyes, it was dark, and I looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I was alone, in my room, in my house…so, it was just a dream! I went downstairs for some water.**_

_**- Can't sleep?**_

_**- Jenna, you scared me! I had a bad dream, I answered.**_

_**- Are you ok, your face is red; Jenna came closer to me, and put a hand on my forehead.**_

_**- My God, Elena, you're burning!**_

_**- I'm fine Jenna, I told you, it was just a bad dream!**_

_**I went back to my room, but it took me hours to fall back asleep…when I finally did, my alarm clock went off. I took a quick shower, and put some make up on, in a failed attempt to cover the dark circles around my eyes.**_

_**When I got at the boarding house, Stefan answered the door, with a concerned look on his face.**_

_**- Jenna called me, she told me you are sick, you don't eat, you don't sleep, and you had a fever last night…**_

_**- I'm fine, did you make coffee?**_

_**- Again with the coffee, have you put something more than coffee in that body for the past 3 days? **_

_**- Of course I did, I lied.**_

_**- I didn't have time to make coffee, but…**_

_**- I'll do it; I said and desappeared into the kitchen, ignoring Rose and Caroline that were probably waiting for me in the living room.**_

_**I took the coffee box from the counter, and pulled the cover… it didn't open. I pulled again, then I pushed and turned, nothing was working, it just wouldn't open! I started to hit the kitchen table with the coffee box… I just wanted to open, so I can have my coffee…**_

_**- Damn, why wouldn't you open already?**_

_**I was so frustrated, that I started yelling at the box. Stefan came into the kitchen, and took the box from my hands. **_

_**- Hey, hey, what did the box do?**_

_**- I can't open it, I said almost crying.**_

_**- I got it, Stefan said, and opened the box without any difficulties. **_

_**- Thank you, I mumbled.**_

_**When I finished, I took my cup, and went into the living room. I was looking at Rose, expecting her to explain to me what she explained to Stefan yesterday.**_

_**- So, as I told Stefan, I spoke to a friend of mine, he told me that if you have the moonstone, a witch should be able to dispel it, that would make the stone useless, without the stone, the curse can't be broken, Rose said looking at me.**_

_**- Look, I'm in if Damon's coming back! No offence Stefan, but you and me against Katherine… Caroline said to Stefan.**_

_**- I spoke to him; he'll be here in a few hours.**_

_**As soon as I heard those words coming out of his mouth, my heart started beating faster, and my palms got sweaty.**_

_**- Stefan, we should go, you promised me will go hunting before school! Caroline said.**_

_**Stefan looked at me, asking for my approval.**_

_**- It's ok, go! See you at school, Caroline!**_

_**I watched them go, and then I turned my attention to Rose.**_

_**- I want you to take me to see your friend, the one that give you all this information!**_

_**- Why would I do that?**_

_**- Because you owe me, Damon and Stefan didn't kill you for kidnapping me because I told them not to…**_

_**When we got there, we found Rose's friend dead, and his girlfriend in the bathroom, crying hysterically. She gave us access to her boyfriend's computer, and all his contacts. We searched until we found someone connected to Elijah.**_

_**- Call them, and let them know that the doppelganger is alive, and she's ready to surrender, I said to the girl.**_

_**- Oh, my, God! I knew I saw your face somewhere before!**_

_**- What the hell are you doing? Rose asked me.**_

_**- Just let me know when they arrive, I said, and then I went into the kitchen, leaving them alone.**_

_**Rose noticed that Elena left her phone on the table. She picked it up, and called at the last number dialed.**_

"_Stefan, please don't be mad!"_

"_Who are you, where's Elena?"_

"_Damon?"_

"_You should know, you called me!"_

"_Look, I don't have time to explain, you have to get here, fast, Elena's in danger!"_

"_Where are you?"_

_**Rose give him the address, then she put Elena's phone back on the table.**_

**THE TOMB**

_**- He was suppose to be here by now, Caroline said.**_

_**- We don't have time to wait for him Caroline, Bonnie already started the spell, Stefan answered.**_

_**They placed themselves in front of the entrance, and got inside, both in the same time. Katherine came from the back, and immediately attacked Caroline…Stefan attacked Katherine… Caroline picked herself up, took the moonstone, and got out.**_

_**- Stefan, hurry up! **_

_**Before Stefan had the chance to do that, Bonnie passed out… Stefan hit the invisible shield, which pushed him back, right into Katherine's arms.**_

_**- There, there baby, I got you!**_

_**- Get your hands off me Katherine!**_

_**- Now that's not a way to talk to your new roommate, Stefan!**_

_**- How's Bonnie? Stefan asked Caroline.**_

_**- I'm fine, I'm so sorry Stefan, Bonnie answered.**_

_**- Don't worry about me, figure out the stone!**_

_**- I will, I promise!**_

**BACK TO ELENA**

_**I felt that someone was behind me; I turned around and saw the eyes that haunted my dreams for the past 3 days, the eyes that I couldn't admit missing them, but I did…**_

_**- Damon, what are you doing here, I asked.**_

_**- I'm here to take you home!**_

_**- But how… did you called him, why him? I asked Rose, who just entered the room.**_

_**- I wanted to call Stefan, I get you phone, and called at the last number you dialed, I thought he will be Stefan…I got him instead!**_

_**- Yeah, imagine how surprised I was, first, well, because I was "the last number you dialed", since I got no call from you, and second when I heard that you're on a suicide mission. What were you thinking? Damon looked at me, like I was a little girl that ran away from home!**_

_**The girl that Rose and I found into the bathroom came into the room; her eyes went directly at Damon.**_

_**- Damon Salvatore, the descriptions don't even begin to make you justice!**_

_**- Who is she? Doesn't matter, get rid of her, Damon said, and Rose got the girl out of the room.**_

_**- Come on, we're going now!**_

_**- I'm not going home, Damon! Why do you care all of a sudden, you left, remember?**_

_**- Yeah, and now I'm back, and I'm saving your life!**_

_**- I don't want to be saved!**_

_**- You either come with me, or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out!**_

_**He came closer to me, and grabbed my hand, I knew he wasn't kidding. While we were fighting, three men got inside the room.**_

_**- We got a call to meet the doppelganger here, one of them said.**_

_**- Thank you for coming, I said taking a step forward, but Damon grabbed my hand, and pulled me back.**_

_**- If you move, I swear I'll break your arm! **_

_**Damon got in front of me, and looked at the three guys in the room. In a split second, the guy at the door felt on the floor, and I saw Elijah looking at me. He took a few steps forward and got between the other two men, asking them if someone else knew they were there. "No, nobody knows… we were going to bring her to you…you know, for Klaus", he looked pleased with their answer because he smiled. He stuck his hands in their chest, and pulled out their hearts, leaving them breathless on the floor. He looked at me again; Damon took a few steps in front of me, ready to confront Elijah, to protect me, but that wasn't necessary, because he just left! Damon looked at me, and I looked at him, both confused about what just happened…**_

_**- I think is time to go, Damon said to me and took my hand again; I let him, and followed him to his car.**_

_**When we got in front of my door, he stopped me and looked at me.**_

_**- What you did today, was incredibly stupid, Elena!**_

_**- Actually, Damon, the only thing stupid, is that I got caught. I mean, really, everybody is trying to save me, can you blame me, for trying to save all of you? After all, all this is my fault! It's not because of you, or Stefan, it's not even Katherine's fault, it's me, every person I love, is in danger because of me! My voice broke and I started crying. I just couldn't take it anymore, I wanted everything to end. Damon came closer, and put his arms around me.**_

_**- Shh, it's ok; everything is going to be ok! We'll find a way.**_

_**I put my arms around him too, holding him tight, like my life was depending on it. My salty tears were wetting his shoulder. It felt good to let it out for once… In a weak voice, I asked Damon:**_

_**- Why did you leave, how could you leave me like that?**_

_**- You really think that was easy for me? It wasn't, believe me, it was the hardest thing I had to do in the past one hundred and forty-six years! It didn't work, as you can see, I came back at the first call.**_

_**In a minute the door opened and I saw Jeremy looking at us. He had that look on his face, like something was wrong. I pulled back from Damon's arms, and asked:**_

_**- What's wrong?**_

_**- It's Stefan; he got stuck in the tomb with Katherine.**_

_**Without even thinking, I got into my car and drove there.**_

_**- Stefan, Stefan! I kept calling, but I got no answer back.**_

_**Damon got to me before I got the chance to do anything else, he pushed me against the wall, putting his arms on each side of my body, blocking my every move. I screamed, I yelled, I pushed him…he didn't move an inch! **_

_**- Are you done? I'm going to let you go now!**_

_**- It's stuck in there Damon, how could you let this happen?**_

_**- Me, I was to busy saving your live, from your little suicide mission! **_

_**- I keep telling you, I don't want to be saved! **_

_**- Well, too bad, cause you're stuck with me! **_

_**He let me go, and I ran home, leaving him there.**_

_**Damon turned around, and saw his brother staying near the entrance.**_

_**- Stefan, from all the stupid things? I'll find a way to get you out of there!**_

_**- Don't worry about me; just make sure Elena stays away from this place!**_

_**- Cause that will be easy, Damon said sarcastically.**_

_**- Just promise me you'll keep her safe!**_

_**Damon approved with a look, then he desappeared. **_

_**- That right there, is the biggest mistake you'll ever make, Katherine said to Stefan.**_

_Here you go, a nice long chapter, just for you, enjoy! ___


	6. Chapter 6

**THE TOMB**

_**- You know that Damon is not going to rush to get you out of here, now that he has Elena all to himself!**_

_**- Can you just shut up for 10 minutes?**_

_**- What do I get if I do that?**_

_**- That's the deal with you Katherine; it always has to be something in it for you…**_

_**- What's the point Stefan; tell me what the fucking point of caring about others is? They'll turn their backs on you, betray you or die on you! You care about her, and she's probably out there messing around with your brother right now!**_

_**- She wouldn't do that Katherine, she's not you!**_

_**- That's where you're wrong Stefan, she is me, and my blood runs through her veins. There will always be a wild side of her, and I guess Damon is the one that brings out that side…**_

_**Katherine came closer, and took a sit on the small bench besides Stefan.**_

_**- Come on Stefan; don't tell me you never noticed the way they look at each other, that connection between them? He makes her go up in flames, she makes him feel human; he makes her strong, she makes him week; he gives her courage, she gives him reason… **_

_**He was listening to her, without saying a word, scared that she was making sense. He saw the connection between Elena and his brother too. Even if he didn't like to admit…he knew, they had a bond, a strong bond, an unbreakable bond…**_

_**- And you got all that just by seeing them a couple of times? Stefan finally asked.**_

_**- It gets pretty easy to notice this kind of things when you leave around them for more than 500 years!**_

_**- She's been a mess when Damon left…she won't admit, but I could feel it!**_

_**- Of course she wouldn't admit that, she doesn't want to hurt you.**_

_**Katherine put her hand on Stefan's hand, for the first time in a long time, he didn't pull back…**_

**ELENA'S HOUSE**

_**- We need to get him out of there Bonnie!**_

_**- Elena, I'm not strong enough to lift the spell again, Bonnie said looking at me.**_

_**- Bonnie, you can go, you need to rest and you need to figure out how to dispel the moonstone, I'll stay with her, Damon said from the hallway.**_

_**Bonnie took her handbag and the grimoire from the table, and walked out.**_

_**- What…you're going to babysit me now? I asked Damon ironically.**_

_**- It's recommended for suicidal patients to be kept under surveillance.**_

_**- Stop mocking me Damon, I did what I had to do to save the people that I love! **_

_**- You keep saying that, Damon said rolling his eyes.**_

_**- Because, I expect that you of all people, you would understand…**_

_**- Why would you aspect that, we have nothing in common, I'm a heartless monster, remember?**_

_**- No, you're definitely not a heartless monster, Damon. And I expected you to understand me, because…well, because you were once ready to do anything for love…**_

_**- And we both know how that turned out, Damon replied.**_

_**- Because Katherine wasn't worth it, but you are!**_

_**The silence settled in, while we were both reflecting at my words. Damon came closer to me, and took my hand in his.**_

_**- Elena, you being dead wouldn't help the people you love. Those people love you, and they want you to be safe. They want to spend time with you, hear you laugh, watch you bite your lower lip when you're really thinking about something, and the way you put your hear behind your ear when you're nervous… the people that love you want to see you **__**alive**__**!**_

_**He got that, he got the little things that only my mom use to notice. How did he get to know me this well? He was looking at me; again with those eyes of his, those eyes were able to tell an entire story if he would let his guard down for a minute… I just couldn't stand seeing him in pain… I raised my hand to his chick. **_

_**- Damon…don't you ever, ever think…not even for a second…that you are not worth saving! You are a wonderful person, bad things happen to you, and you acted out…but please…don't think you're less of a person because of it!**_

_**- I won't, if you don't go on another suicide mission!**_

_**- I will always protect the persons that I love!**_

_**- Me too!**_

_**He was so stubborn, why did he have to be that stubborn?**_

_**- You were not supposed to care, remember, so, why do you? I asked him, upset that he won't agree with me.**_

_**- Why do I care Elena, really? Because I care about you, always did, always will. You believed and me, when even I didn't, you cared about me, when no one did, you took time to know me, not to judge me…you…you understand me…**_

_**- You understand me too…I said to him in a broken voice.**_

_**- You mean a lot to me Elena, don't you forget that! **__More than you'll ever know, __**he added to himself.**_

_**- You mean a lot to me too, I said to him, **__more than you or me or anybody else would understand, __**she didn't say it out loud, but it was true…Damon Salvatore was one of my support polls and Damon Salvatore was one of the people I was willing to sacrifice my life for! **_

_**The proximity between us scared me, so I pulled back.**_

_**- So, Mr. Salvatore, are you really going to keep me in this house all day long? I asked in a sweet voice. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Damon gave me a long stare before answering.**_

_**- Yes Elena, we're going to stay home, since I don't trust you not to run away!**_

_**- Oh, come on Damon, I need to get out of the house for a few hours, I'll behave, I promise!**_

_**- Fine, we're going to the Grill, and you need to eat! I heard you didn't eat much these days!**_

_**- Who told you that? I asked surprised. **_

_**- Jenna and Alaric were talking about you a few minutes ago.**_

_**- Great, more people worrying about me!**_

_**- She loves you Elena, what do you expect? **_

_**- I'm fine, I'm not sick; I just wasn't in an eating mood…**_

_**- Could that possibly have anything to do with me?**_

_**- Why would that have anything to do with you?**_

_**- I don't know Elena, you tell me! I leave town and you get sick…**_

_**- I'm not sick, and it has nothing to do with you. Now let's go, I'm starving!**_

_**They got to the Grill, and the waitress immediately came to their table.**_

_**- What can I get you guys? She asked, giving Damon a big smile.**_

_**- I'll have a stake, curly fries, a salad and a beer, I answered.**_

_**- I'll need to see some ID for that beer!**_

_**I looked at Damon, expecting he would compel the waitress on giving me a beer, but he didn't!**_

_**- I left it at home! But it's alright, we'll go at the restaurant around the corner, the owner knows me, so ID won't be a problem. I just think you guys have a better stake…shh, don't tell anyone! I don't want to get you in any trouble, so we'll just go! **_

_**- I think I can make a small exception tonight, just have your ID next time!**_

_**- No problem, I said.**_

_**- Your boyfriend doesn't want anything to eat?**_

_**- No, he just ate, he's just keeping me company, I responded looking at Damon with sweet eyes.**_

_**- I'll have a scotch, no ice, Damon said.**_

_**The waitress left, and Damon gave me a stare.**_

_**- So, I'm your boyfriend tonight?**_

_**- She was flirting with you!**_

_**- So? Are you jealous?**_

_**- I… no… I just…**_

_**- It's ok; I like the sound of it! I haven't had a girlfriend since…well; actually, I never had one!**_

_**- No because you're a coward, you're too afraid that you're going to get hurt… You can't live like that Damon!**_

_**- I have time to change my mind, that's the beauty of the eternity… for now, I choose not to care.**_

_**- And how is that working for you? I asked sarcastically.**_

_**- Good…he answered.**_

_**- Don't lie to me Damon, you care and you know it! That's why you came back.**_

_**- How do you know that I don't have a malefic plan, a selfish reason?**_

_**- You are not selfish, Damon! You're the guy that risked his life to save mine, you're the guy that saved his little brother from himself, you're the guy that was willing to save this town from vampires, "you're the guy that brought my necklace back, told me he loves me, and compelled me to forget" I added to myself.**_

_**- That guy, is…anything but selfish!**_

_**The friendly waitress came with the order.**_

_**- Do you want something else, honey? Damon asked in a baby voice.**_

_**- No, I'm **__**fine, I answered, putting an accent on the word "fine".**_

_**- Are you sure princess? He asked again.**_

_**- Yeah, I'm sure!**_

_**The waitress left satisfied, and I glanced Damon with a look. **_

_**- What? He asked with amusement in his voice.**_

_**Once I started eating, I realized just how hungry I was. I haven't eaten since…well…since Damon left! But it was just a coincidence…it had to be!**_

_**- Wow! Easy there wolfy, you're going to choke!**_

_**I didn't answer him, I didn't spoke until I finished eating, and by finished, I mean I cleaned the plate!**_

_**In a minute, the waitress came for the empty plate.**_

_**- Do you have deserts, cakes? I asked.**_

_**- We have chocolate cake, apple pie, cherry pie, and ice-cream.**_

_**- I'll have a piece of apple pie with ice-cream and a slice of chocolate cake! **_

_**- Ok, the girl approved with a shocked look on her face. When she left, Damon looked at me in the same way.**_

_**- Where are you planning on putting all that food? He asked surprised.**_

_**- What now, if I'm a girl means I can't eat?**_

_**- Yeah, but girl, you eat more than I do!**_

_**- That's not fair, considering that our diets are very different!**_

_**After I had my deserts, we headed back to my house. Damon told me he'll be around and left me alone in the living room. I went to my room, stopped in the middle of it, and looked in the mirror… I didn't recognize the relaxed happy girl looking back. A few days ago, all I could see was a sad defeated little girl. I smiled at the reflection, then went by the window to look outside.**_

_**- Looking for me? Damon asked.**_

_**I was used with him sneaking in my room, so he didn't scare me; I turned around slowly and saw him standing on the chair beside my desk.**_

_**- I was looking at the moon, it's beautiful, it's full moon! Oh, my God…it's full moon! Tyler…he's going to…**_

_**- Calm down, vampire Barbie's handling it. She did a good job last night, the wolf-boy didn't get out, so, I told her to stay on it. You should be in bed, it's late!**_

_**I went to the bathroom and changed. When I got back he was sitting in the same place. I got in bed and looked at him.**_

_**- Are you really going to stay there and stare at me all night?**_

_**- Yeah…since your boyfriend's trapped in a tomb, and you haven't been cured from…whatever they call it when a person that keeps risking his life foolishly…I guess you don't have a choice!**_

_**I knew it was nothing I could say to change his mind, so, I got under the covers and closed my eyes. I felt asleep in just a few minutes.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**EPV**

_**I was in the forest, put surprisingly, it wasn't dark, it was actually, pretty bright. I was flying on top of the trees, feeling light like a feather. I looked down, and saw Stefan and Damon on the ground. They weren't moving, so I flew over there to see why. I touched the ground and started walking over to Stefan.**_

_**- Stefan, Stefan, it's me Elena, wake up! But he wasn't moving.**_

_**I put my hand on his chick to turn him around, but my hand passed through. I stood up, and went over to Damon, to try to wake him up.**_

_**- Damon, Damon! He didn't wake up either.**_

_**I started looking around for someone to help me, but looked like I was alone. I didn't know what was wrong with me, why couldn't I touch them… After running in circles for half an hour, I let myself fall under a tree, just sitting there, not knowing what to do. Stefan was probably dying and I couldn't do anything! Suddenly, I heard a noise…it was a girl, she sounded scared and anxious.**_

_**- Damon, Damon, I heard her call. She was almost there, when I recognized the voice, it was my voice!**_

_**My suspicions got confirmed as I a girl that looked just like me, coming towards me, running right through me!**_

_**Katherine! I called.**_

_**She kneaded besides Damon, putting his head on her lap.**_

_**Damon, it's Elena, do you hear me? Damon wake up baby, please! You promised me you will never leave me; I need you to hold on to that promise!**_

_**I got closer to her and said:**_

_**- Hey, Stefan is your boyfriend, not Damon! What are you doing? I asked, but I got no answer…**_

_**I saw her lowering her head, and kissed Damon. I took my hand to my mouth as I felt the kiss… what the hell was happening, why was I, feeling that? The girl started crying, and I felt the tears rolling on my chick with no control to stop them!**_

_**- Please Damon, please don't die on me… you can't do this to me… I love you!**_

_**- Love him? You can't love him! What about Stefan? Are you insane? But again, I received no answer.**_

_**I got back in the place I was before the other me came there, and took a sit on the ground. I watched hold Damon tight to her chest, moving back and forward, like she was proceeding some kind of spell, to bring him back to life. **_

_**- How am I going to live without you? She asked in a whisper.**_

**DPV**

_**I opened my eyes, and looked at Elena as she was calling my brother's name… I pulled myself up, and went by the bed. She seemed to be having a nightmare. I thought it was over, but when I turned around, I herd her call my name this time! I pulled the hair out of her face with my fingers, and looked at her.**_

_**She looked scared, and worried, but after a few minutes, it all stopped, so I didn't waked her up. I took a sit besides her on the bed. In a few minutes, I noticed the tears on her face, I wiped them with my hand, and she opened her eyes, and looked at me. She raised her hands and pulled me towards her…our lips touched, and I felt her hand in my hair, pulling me closer! **_

**EPV**

_**I felt his cold hand on my chick, wiping the tears away. I opened my eyes, and looked into his. I still felt my lips burning from the kiss we indirectly shared in my dream. I raised my hands, and pulled him towards me… I just wanted to see if it will feel the same! The moment that his lips touched mine, my body got on fire, my brain was melting, my legs were trembling…it felt so right…so perfect, so much better than the dream! I stuck my hand in his hair, pulling him closer to me. It felt like my all life was in that kiss, that if I break it I will despair, I just couldn't pull away! A voice was screaming in my head, but I couldn't hear what it was saying, and I didn't care! Damon was the one who pulled away. I blinked a few times and looked at him. The emotions in his eyes were too much for me to handle so I closed back my eyes …**_

**N: **_I know, I'm sorry is so short! Next one will be longer! I just needed to ask you something: do you guys want more Damon and Elena bounding, or should I get Stefan out of the tomb? Please review to let me know what you will like to read, so that I can make it happen! ___


	9. Chapter 9

_**I opened my eyes and felt Damon's body next to mine. I turned around and put my head on his shoulder. He moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around my body. I put my hand on his chest and pushed my body closer into his. The feeling I got…so peaceful, safe and protected, it almost made me cry… it felt like nothing and no one can get to me! I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent…**_

_**- It's ok; everything's going to be ok!**_

_**Hearing him talk to me like that, in a calm reinsuring voice, feeling his tight embrace…I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I started crying weakly…**_

_**I lied to you, I said in a weak voice. If he wouldn't had vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard me…**_

_**I…I lost it when you left!**_

_**I know, he whispered.**_

_**He pulled the hair out of my face with his fingers, in a sweet tender move.**_

_**Hey, hey…look at me! I'm here now, ok?**_

_**Why did you leave, Damon? I asked.**_

_**I don't know…I guess I wanted to prove myself that I can still do it…you know…walk away when I want, if I want…**_

_**Yeah, I get it!**_

_**He exposed himself too much, letting his guard down and revieling his feelings for me. He had a moment of weakness and that scared him, so he ran away. A typical Damon move! I looked at him…this felt like the moment to tell him that I know everything he compelled me to forget that night.**_

_**Damon…I…**_

_**Shhh! He pressed a finger on my lips. After a few seconds, the door opened and Jeremy was sitting in the doorway, looking all confused, to the point that amused me. After he came inside, he closed the door slowly, and asked:**_

_**Am I interrupting something?**_

_**That's the moment that I realized just how it looked like! Damon arms around me, my head on his shoulder, my hand on his chest…close to each other, that you couldn't even squeeze a needle between us… I immediately pulled back, and got to my side of the bed.**_

_**No, you are not interrupting anything; Damon just decided that I need babysitting all night!**_

_**I agree with that…but, I don't think your boyfriend will approve the way you're doing it! I don't think he'll get the two of you sleeping in the same bed part!**_

_**He's not my boyfriend, we are on a break, I said, and realized a few seconds later that it was the wrong answer. I should have said anything, but that.**_

_**I was just saying! So what's the plan for today? Jeremy asked, looking at Damon.**_

_**I suddenly I jumped out of the bed when a felt it…**_

_**- Something's vibrated! I said looking at the bed.**_

_**- It's just a phone, Elena; Damon said getting his cell phone out of his pocket, and answering it.**_

_**- Yes, Bonnie!**_

_**He listened for a minute before answering.**_

_**There both here…you do that…yes, we'll be there in 15 minutes!**_

_**I shook my head, letting him know that I need more time to get ready.**_

_**- Actually, make that 30!**_

_**I smiled at him in approval, and went to the bathroom to get reedy.**_

_**When I got back, Jeremy was gone…it was just me and Damon again… that room never looked smaller! We were looking at each other without saying a word, but I understood everything he didn't say, and I'm sure he understood me too… **_

_**The moment got broken by Caroline, who jumped by the window.**_

_**She looked at me, then at Damon really attentively.**_

_**I'll go get my car from the boarding house, Jeremy took yours! Damon said, and then he walked in front of Caroline.**_

_**If you lose her from your sight, I'll kill you! He said smiling, but I knew he wasn't kidding, and so did Caroline. He turned around, and looked at me one more time, then he left.**_

_**Caroline looked after him for a minute, then she gave me a strange stare.**_

_**Did you sleep with him? She asked.**_

_**What? No, I didn't sleep with him! How can you ask me something like that? You can't be serious, I mean…really!**_

_**Wow, a simple "no" would be enough! I was just asking! Well, something definitely happened between the two of you…you can practically feel the tension in the room! Elena, it's not healthy to hold it in like that, you should spill it out!**_

_**Spill what out?**_

_**Do you…like…want to sleep with him?**_

_**Caroline! I yelled at her.**_

_**Elena, look, I know we were never, like, best friends…but we are friends, and I've known you since kindergarten. I know something's bothering you, and I know it has something to do with Damon, or everything to do with Damon! "Bad mood" doesn't even begin to describe the way you acted when he left!**_

_**I had one of those periods, when you're in a bad mood without any specific reason.**_

_**Elena, you were lost!**_

_**I was shocked, I guess. I felt guilty, I felt like I didn't even deserved to miss him, and I most certainly didn't deserve him to come back! I took him for granted Caroline, assuming he will always be there…saving me whenever I need it, no questions asked!**_

_**Did you guys had a fight before he took off?**_

_**Not really…**_

_**I stopped, I wasn't sure if I should tell Caroline about what Damon told me before he left and compelled me to forget. Somehow it just felt too personal; it belonged to me…to me and him!**_

_**- Damon's back, Caroline announced.**_

_**I took my jacked and we got out. I got in the front sit, besides Damon. He put his hand on my knee, like it was the most natural thing in the world.**_

_**- You ok? He asked.**_

_**- Yeah, I answered and give him a smile.**_

_**- Jeremy's already at Bonnie's house, we should get going, he said looking ahead, like he was talking with himself. Then I saw Caroline getting in her car, and taking off and I figured he was talking to her.**_

_**He didn't take his hand of my knee until we got there. Like he said, Jeremy was already there. We got inside, and Damon took a sit beside me, he was always beside me…and I got use to it!**_

_**So, what's with the meeting? Damon asked.**_

_**I know a way to get Stefan out of the tomb, Bonnie responded.**_

_**Finally, I said…and everybody watched me for a minute.**_

_**If it would only be that easy! I'm afraid I need information that Katherine has.**_

_**What information?**_

_**Well, remember the other with that was at the Masquerade ball? We're kind of related and I know she's strong enough to lift the spell.**_

_**How do you know she'll help?**_

_**Because she already did it once, I'm sure she'll help, but the problem is, I have no idea how to get in contact with her!**_

_**You guys didn't exchangenumbers and spells or something? That's a problem!**_

_**We should talk to Katherine, I said**_

_**No, no, no! She'll want to get out in order to talk, Damon said to me.**_

_**So what let her out, she can't do more damage than it is, Stefan and I, are not together, just like she wanted…**_

_**Elena, it's Katherine, even in hell she'll find a way to make it worse! She'll want to take revenge on us for putting her in there.**_

_**I don't think so! Think about it, Damon! The most powerful vampires in history of time are after her, and they're in their way to town. I don't think she'll choose to stay here and take her revenge on us knowing she's definitely not safe when she can just run and be safe!**_

_**She has been running for 500 years, it's natural to her to do that in order to be safe, Bonnie approved.**_

_**Ok, fine! Bonnie, you're coming with me, Jeremy, you can go inform Alaric! Not that I really care about him being informed, but when it comes to rescue missions, we go way back!**_

_**I want to come with you! I demanded in an irritated voice.**_

_**Oh, let me think about it…hmmm…no! Caroline, you babysit!**_

**THE TOMB**

_**We have visitors, I love visitors, Katherine said getting to the entrance.**_

_**Stefan rolled his eyes and followed her.**_

_**You don't get it, do you? You are not strong enough; you're going to get yourself killed! Not that I care, but I would still be captured here! Katherine said, looking at Bonnie.**_

_**Could you just shut up for a minute, we're here to strike a deal, Damon said.**_

_**Don't do that, Damon, Stefan said to his brother.**_

_**We find a way to get you out, but we need some information that she has, Damon said, looking at Katherine with disgust.**_

_**And what information would that be? Katherine asked, suddenly getting sparkles in her eyes.**_

_**I need to find Lucy, Bonnie said.**_

_**I'm surprised you didn't think about it sooner. Now, what do I get out of it?**_

_**You get out too, but there is a condition: you leave and never come back in Mystic falls!**_

_**That's not going to happen. But tell you what, I promise; in exchange of my freedom, I won't kill any of you! And it's the best offer I have!**_

_**You won't kill anyone in town and we have a deal!**_

_**Fine, Katherine said in a bored tone.**_

_**Great, now tell us where to find her!**_

_**It any of you are screwing me, you're all dead!**_

_**Not everyone is like you Katherine, always screwing people, Damon said to her.**_

_**Well, what can I say, since I can't be unique physically, I'm looking for that uniqueness in my personality! But you're not here to talk my issues. Give me a pen and a piece of paper!**_

_**Bonnie got a small agenda and a pen out of her handbag and threw them towards Katherine, who wrote something on it and threw it back.**_

_**I'll keep the pen, she said.**_

_**Damon took the paper and looked at it.**_

_**That's just outside Mystic falls!**_

_**Yes, it's where I stand. You go there, and on a chair in the corner of the room, you'll find a stuffed bear, inside the bear it's a box, bring that to me!**_

_**Damon took off and came back with her box in 15 minutes and gives it to her.**_

_**Stefan, do you mind? She asked turning her back to Stefan.**_

_**The key is in the label of my bra, I can't reach it, unless I give you all a striptease.**_

_**Stefan was watching her all confused.**_

_**What is it Stefan, afraid you're going to want to do something more to me once you get me undressed? Katherine said smiling.**_

_**Stefan got closer, and pulled the zipper down easy, until he revealed the back of her bra. He stuck his hand underneath and ripped the label off. He took the key from inside and gave it to her, then he turned around ready to run off, but she caught his hand. She looked deep inside his green eyes, licked her lips and said:**_

_**Zip it back please!**_

_**Stefan zipped her dress back, and got away from her.**_

_**Thank you, you're a sweetheart!**_

_**She opened the small box and took out a piece of paper.**_

_**I need your agenda!**_

_**Bonnie give it to her. She wrote something on it and give it to them,**_

_**Here, that's the address! I would've given you the phone number but somehow, I think she changed it!**_

_**Bonnie gives the paper to Damon and they headed out.**_

**BONNIE'S HOUSE**

_**They're here! Caroline announced.**_

_**Finally! I said**_

_**After a few minutes, Bonnie and Damon got inside.**_

_**We got the address, Bonnie said.**_

_**Great, when are you leaving?**_

_**There is a problem, I can't go! It's too far. It will take at least two days to go there and come back, my father will freak out!**_

_**I'll go, and you're coming with me, Damon said looking at me.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because I don't trust you enough to let you out of my sight!**_

**ELENA'S HOUSE**

_**Do you really need all this, for two or three days?**_

_**Yes Damon, I do!**_

_**Why do you need two pair of earrings for?**_

_**I'm a girl, I need things I don't need!**_

_**Come on, hurry we have a long way to go!**_

_**How many hours of driving?**_

_**Eight!**_

_**Wow!**_

_**Yeah, good thing were good at all that, road trip bounding! He said and winked at me. My heart skipped a beat, but I didn't say anything, I just got in the car…**_

**N: **_Here you go, a nice long chapter just for you guys, because you're awesome! The next one's going to be a treat for Delena fans…I mean, Damon and Elena road trip…need I say more? Please, please review; you're words mean a lot to the writer, which is… (Drums)…ME! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**- Are you sure you don't want me to drive? You've been driving for almost six hours!**_

_**- No, I don't want you do drive, since we're going to be there in ten minutes!**_

_**- Ten minutes, I thought you said it's an eight hours drive!**_

_**- It is. We're spending the night at a motel, we're leaving in the morning, go see Lucy, then stop at the same motel on our way back.**_

_**- Looks like you got all planed out!**_

_**- Yes, I always do that!**_

_**Just like Damon said, we got at the motel in ten minutes. We got inside, I looked around, it looked small and clean. There were a million paintings on the walls. I stopped and looked at them, and Damon advanced to the reception. A young woman came from a room in the back and gave Damon a big smile.**_

_**- How can I help you?**_

_**- I need a room!**_

_**The woman looked at the computer screen in front of her for a minute.**_

_**- You're lucky, it's the only one left, and it has a king size bed!**_

_**When I heard the "the only one left" and "king size bed" part, my heart started beating faster. I got beside Damon and looked at the woman who was writing something in a notebook.**_

_**- Perfect, Damon said and paid for the room.**_

_**- Are you sure there is nothing else I can do for you? The woman asked Damon with a suggestive look on her face.**_

_**- We're good, thanks, I said and took Damon's hand into mine. I don't know why I did that! For some inexplicable reason, the fact that the woman was flirting with Damon was bothering me!**_

_**- Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you were together! The woman said, but I'm sure that even with that information, she would've still take Damon for a ride, without blinking. The way she was looking at him was giving her away.**_

_**- Don't worry about it…she gets very possessive sometimes! Damon said and pushed me closer to him.**_

_**- Don't be jealous baby; you know you're the only one for me!**_

_**I smiled at him and we got outside to grab the bags from the car. We both reached for the same bag in the same time…our hands touched for a moment and we both stopped…I felt the electricity everywhere in my body. I bit my lower lip, scared from the intensity of such a simple act…**_

_**- I got it! Take your handbag from the front sit, he said to me.**_

_**I got the bag and practically ran towards the room, and then I remembered that we're sharing the room and I slowed down. When I got inside, he was already there.**_

_**- You can go first, he said to me, pointing towards the bathroom.**_

_**I got some clothes and got inside. The water drops were dancing in an erotic rhythm on my skin. It was so cold that my teeth were chattering, but it couldn't extinguish the fire inside me. I took the big fluffy towel from the small cabinet and wrapped it around my body. I started applying body lotion on my arms, my chest, my legs…I could feel my skin burning, despite the cold shower I just took. I brushed my hair and decided to let it dry by itself. I got dressed and got out to let Damon take my place. I saw him holding a tray and a box of milk in his hands.**_

_**- All they have downstairs are bagels, fruits and milk, he said like he was apologizing for the limited choices. I wasn't really hungry…it wasn't food what I was craving! **_

_**- It's ok, thank you, I said.**_

_**He put the tray on the table and speeded up into the bathroom.**_

_**I ate half a bagel, two strawberries and I drank the milk. I looked over at the huge bed in the middle of the room. There was no couch, no armchair, nothing, and I was sure that Damon will not sleep on the floor... I got in bed, and got between the sheets.**_

_**In ten minutes, I heard the bathroom door open. I looked over with the corner of my eye and saw Damon wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist. He kept moving around the room, using his supernatural speed for a few more minutes, and the next thing I know, he was in bed beside me. My heart started beating like a drum in a hard-rock melody. I felt like a virgin bride in her wedding night. I had butterflies in my stomach, my palms were sweaty, my breath was irregular and my head was spinning.**_

_**- I know you're not asleep, Elena, I can hear your heart beat like a scared bunny!**_

"_**Damon you vampires and your annoying sensitive hearing!" I said to myself.**_

_**- I can't sleep. I said softly.**_

_**- You should try, it going to be a long day tomorrow, he said.**_

_**I felt his hand on my hand, I closed my eyes tight, trying to fall asleep… when I finally did, and his image was still in my mind.**_

_**DPV**_

_**I heard her moan and it waked me up immediately. I turned over and watched her. She was squeezing the sheets and her body was all tighten up. I gently pushed the hair out of her face and she opened her eyes…**_

_**EPV**_

_**I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful face looking back at me. I felt his finger tips on my face, pushing the hair aside. For a second, I thought I was still dreaming. I remembered my dream, and felt chicks getting red. I raised my hand and touched his forehead, then I let my fingers run free through his hair. I turned my back to him, took his hand, and put in around my waist. I slowly pushed my body into his and I heard a growl coming from his throat. He buried his face in the back of my neck and blew over my skin. I let go of his hand, and grabbed the sheets, squeezing them hard, to keep me from moaning. He stuck his hand underneath, my shirt and started exploring my body…when he got to my breasts, my breath stopped. He put his hand on my hips and positioned my ass between his legs…I moaned when I felt how hard it was!**_

_**- See what you did to me? He whispered in my ear.**_

_**I felt his hand slipping inside my pants, his mouth was applying small kisses on my neck, then I felt the tip of his tongue in my ear…so many sensations were flying through my body! My breath was heavy, my fingers were holding the sheets so tight, like my life depended on it, my hips were moving in the same rhythm as his hand… his fingers were playing a brilliant song on my clit…I couldn't hold it anymore… I screamed his name like a pray as I reached the last cord… my body trembling in relief. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my body, holding me close to him…I felt asleep in a few seconds. **_

**N: **_So, this is it, part two from the road trip in the next chapter! Hope you guys like this one, review and let me know, pretty please! ___


	11. Chapter 11

_**In the morning, we were both acting like nothing happened last night, but every time we were looking at each other we were reliving that moment, and every time we were touching, was electric.**_

_**I was checking for the second time to see if we forgot something, when he yelled at me.**_

_**- Can we go now, if you forget something, I promise you I will buy a new one.**_

_**I didn't say anything; I just took my bag from the bed and followed him outside. In less than 10 minutes, we were on the road. A song that I liked came on the radio and I starched my hand to turn up the volume. I think he wanted to do the same thing, because our hands met on the volume button.**_

_**- Can you just let me control the volume; I'm the one who's driving! He said to me.**_

_**- What's with you today, why do you keep yelling at me? I asked.**_

_**He pulled over and hit the brakes, making me go back and forward.**_

_**- Do you really want to know why? He asked, turning to face me. He took my hand and pressed it against his package. It was so full; I was amazed his pants were still holding it inside!**_

_**- I'm like that since last night! Since I got in bed beside you and you pushed your tiny body into mine…since you moved your hips in my rhythm…since you screamed my name when you came on my hand…and no matter how hard I try, I can't get that sound out of my head. It's like a song that's stuck on replay! Every time I look at you, I want you underneath me, naked and wet…your hands on my body, touching, feeling, scratching… your lips on my lips…your tongue in my mouth…your voice making those amazing sounds…I want you screaming my name, again and again, but this time, I'll be inside you, moving deeper every time you moan!**_

_**I swallowed with difficulty and in a voice that I didn't recognized as mine, I asked him:**_

_**- And what's stopping you?**_

_**- The fact that if I start, I might not be able to stop if you want me to!**_

_**I realized that my hand was still between his legs and I immediately pulled it back. I looked away from him and bit my lip, so I won't tell him to take me and make me his right now, right there in the middle of nowhere, in the back sit of his car.**_

_**Damon drove the rest of the way like we were in a race and I didn't have the courage to tell him to slow down. We got in front of the house with the number in the note in an hour and 35 minutes. We got out of the car and I knocked on at the door. An old lady opened the door, and smiled at us.**_

_**- You poor children, you got lost didn't you? And now you're late!**_

_**- We're looking for Lucy, is she here? Damon asked.**_

_**- Of course not, she's there already; you should get ready if you want to get there in time! It's not polite to be late at weddings!**_

_**I looked at Damon, and he looked at me, both confused.**_

_**- Well, you see, we forgot our invitations at home and we don't know the location. Damon said.**_

_**- No problem, I'll write it down for you, dear! She wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to us.**_

_**- Thank you, I said, and we got in the car. Damon looked at me and said:**_

_**- We're crushing a wedding! We need more appropriate clothes first!**_

_**We got into a clothing store and Damon picked up a falu red dress and handed it to me. It was a silk, strapless dress, corseted bust, a zip fastening running down the back, classic and beautiful. I put it on, along with a pair of silver heels and got out from the changing room. Damon's eyes popped out and his jaw dropped when he saw me. I smiled weakly, and went in front of a mirror. I had a similar reaction; the dress looked perfect on me…**_

_**Three hours later, we were getting out from Damon's car in front of the restaurant where the wedding was taking place. We got inside and every person in the room stopped, turned and looked at us.**_

_**- People are staring, I said to Damon.**_

_**- Because every single girl in this room wants to kill you and take your place, even the bride…and, well, you don't look too bad yourself!**_

_**I wanted to tell him it's not healthy to compliment yourself, but he was right! I felt all the envious look on me… The classic look was definitely working for him; he looked like a Greek God. He looked at me with his sparkly blue eyes and I melt under his spell! We both had a flashback from last night… I caught our reflection in a mirror as we advanced. We looked like the ultimate Hollywood couple…**_

_**- If I weren't a big bad vampire, I would've been worried some guy will steal you away from me!**_

_**- If that's your way of complimenting me, than thank you!**_

_**- Come on Elena, you don't need me to tell you how beautiful you look, you know you would've taken my breath away if I had one! **_

_**I don't know if it was the way he said it or the way he was looking at me, but I was speechless, and my body was on fire…**_

_**- What are you doing here? Lucy asked surprised.**_

_**- Bonnie needs your help! Actually, I need your help! I answered.**_

_**- Did Katherine get out? Lucy asked.**_

_**- No, but she will!**_

_**- What do you mean, she will?**_

_**- That's why we're here; we need your help to take down the shield.**_

_**- Why would you want that? **_

_**- Because my…boyfriend got stuck in there too when he got the moonstone out. Bonnie's not strong enough to do it herself, so she suggested we ask for your help.**_

_**- But we had no idea how to get in touch with you and we asked Katherine, Damon continued.**_

_**- And she asked for her freedom in exchange for the information. Sounds like Katherine! Look, she won't dare to come after my family, but I'm sure she will make you pay for putting her in that tomb. I know Katherine, she reacts badly when she doesn't get it her way. **_

_**- The originals found out about me being alive, I'm sure they're in their way to town and I don't think she'll want to be there!**_

_**- Don't underestimate her!**_

_**- It's a risk we're willing to take, I said.**_

_**- Ok, I'll go with you and help you, but we have to leave tomorrow, I can't leave from my sister's wedding!**_

_**I smiled, and told her it will be no problem.**_

_**- Well, since you guys are stuck here, might as well enjoy it! She said, and walked us to a table.**_

_**- Amazing dress by the way, she said to me.**_

_**- Thanks, he chose it, I said looking at Damon.**_

_**After a few minutes, Damon got up and said:**_

_**- Would you give me the honor of this dance, Miss. Gilbert?**_

_**- It will be my pleasure Mr. Salvatore; I said and took his hand.**_

_**He put a hand on my waist, and led me to the dance floor, he speeded me two times, and then he put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I put my hand on his chest, and he covered it with his. My cleavage was pressed against his chest, making my breasts pop out of the dress…**_

_**- So, that's why you chose this dress! **_

_**- I chose this dress, because it was definitely made for you, and I knew you would look stunning in it! The fact that I can feel every part of your body right now it's just a bonus!**_

_**We were moving together so perfectly, like we already did this a million times before, so close together, it felt like we were one, it felt…perfect! After a few more songs, I gently pulled back from his embrace and got back to the table. I called Bonnie, and let her know the situation. A few hours later, Lucy came to our table, holding something tight in her hand.**_

_**- Since, I'm keeping you guys here; you can stay in my grandma's house. She doesn't have many rooms, so you'll have to share one. Don't worry, there are two beds! Oh, and, my grandma is kind of old fashion, so she needs to think you guys are married, she said and handed us a pair of wedding rings.**_

_**- Their made of plastic, and painted gold, but my old girl won't make the difference.**_

_**I took the ring from her hand, and placed it on my finger. Damon did the same with his, and then he took my hand into his.**_

_**- Hello wifey, he said and gave me his signature smirk.**_

_**My heart almost jumped from my chest and my knees got weak, good thing I was sited… **_

**N: **_Ok, so I wanted to create more tension between these two, to make them give in… which will happen in the next chapter, maybe (mouhahaha!). Hope you guys like this one and you're looking forward to the next one. Review and let me know! ___


	12. Chapter 12

_**- This is it, Lucy said, opening the door and we stepped inside the room.**_

_**- It's beautiful! I said. It was big and arranged in an old fashion way. It reminded me of my grandma's home, making me feel safe.**_

_**- You have your own bathroom; you'll find clean towels in the counter under the sink. If you need anything, my room is downstairs, first one on your left as you go down.**_

_**- Thank you for everything Lucy, we really appreciate everything, I said.**_

_**- Good night, see you guys in the morning.**_

_**My heart started beating faster with the slamming of the door, letting me know, I was alone in a room with Damon…as if I didn't already know that!**_

_**- You don't have to be so scared, Elena, I won't do to you anything that you don't want me to; he said and smiled at me.**_

_**- I'm not scared, I answered. It was the truth, I wasn't scared of his intentions, I was scared of my own!**_

_**- Ok, next time you say that, remember that I'm a vampire and I can hear your heartbeat!**_

_**- I'll take a shower. That's all I said and disappeared behind the bathroom door.**_

_**I got out after 5 minutes, ashamed…needing his help.**_

_**- Do you mind? I asked, turning my back on him and pulled my hair on a side.**_

_**- You want me to undress you? He asked with amusement in his voice.**_

_**- I want you to unzip my dress… **_

_**- Details…**_

_**He came behind me and grabbed the zipper. He pulled it down slowly…I felt the cold touch of his fingers all the way on my spinal cord…a moan escaped my lips and he took a step back.**_

_**- Thanks, I mumbled and got back into the bathroom.**_

_**I closed my eyes, letting the water clean away my thoughts… but his image was haunting me, making me remember last night…and the kiss we shared. He had the looks of a lover, the hands of a lover, the passion of a lover… and I wondered, not for the first time, how it will be like to surrender to him…**_

_**I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I passed my fingers through my hair, took a deep breath and got out.**_

_**He was sitting in the middle of one of the beds, legs crossed, his shirt unbuttoned, holding a book in his hands. He looked at me and gave me a suggestive smile.**_

_**- Hope you don't mind, I already chose my bed.**_

_**- I don't mind.**_

_**He closed the book and put it on the bed. He got up and slowly walked towards me. I was a poor hypnotized antelope and he was the powerful lion, coming to collect his prey. He got in front of me, just a few more inches separating us. He stuck his hand in my hair, taking it between his fingers.**_

_**- Never cut it!**_

_**I couldn't speak, so I didn't answer him. He rubbed his chick on my chick. **_

_**- You smell so good…he whispered in my ear.**_

_**He pressed his lips behind my ear and started kissing his way down my neck, walking his fingers on my back, on my shoulders, on my collar bones. I felt my body heat going to extreme temperatures… I blinked, and he was gone. In a minute I heard the shower running. I took a few steps back and let my body fall hard on a chair, trying to recover from what just happened. After a few more minutes, when I was finally able to move, I got dressed and got in bed. I closed my eyes tight, forcing myself to fall asleep before he got out of the bathroom. I rolled and moved in every possible…but I was still perfectly awake when the water stopped and the door opened. I refused to open my eyes, holding the blanket firmly, like it was the only thing keeping me sane. In a few moments, the noises stopped and I started breathing again, wondering if he's listening to my breath, wondering if he's asleep, if he's thinking about me… I shook my head to remove those thoughts from my mind, but they were more powerful than me…insisting on hunting me.**_

_**I looked at the clock, 1:30am and I was still awake! I got up and went by the window looking for the starts up in the sky.**_

_**- Can't sleep? He asked.**_

_**- No, you?**_

_**- Your heart is keeping me awake!**_

_**- I'm sorry…**_

_**I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were half closed, his hair was messy, he looked like a kid. I started walking towards his bed.**_

_**- Can I…**_

_**He already knew what I was about to say. He raised the blanket and made place for me in his bed. I climbed next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, making everything ok again…**_

_**- Tomorrow will be Stefan the one holding you like this, close to him, he said, sadness reading in his voice.**_

_**- Stefan and I aren't together anymore…**_

_**- Don't worry; I'll make sure Katherine stays away from you two, even if I have to drag her out of town myself.**_

_**My body reacted violently at his words.**_

_**- You're not planning on leaving after Stefan gets out of the tomb, are you?**_

_**- Your world would be so much easier without me in it.**_

_**- True…but it wouldn't be my world without you in it! I can't let you go…I can't.**_

_**Tears started running down my chicks; I just wasn't able to hold them back anymore. He pulled himself above me and started kissing my face, licking my tears away. Then he got lower, on my neck. He pulled the straps of my undershirt down and kissed my shoulders, then he kissed my chest, my breasts, my abs… I stuck my hands underneath his shirt, feeling, exploring. He took his hands of my body, just to take his shirt off then he let his body on mine, and I gladly accepted his weight. He crushed my mouth with his, his palm on mine, holding them on each side of my head. He kissed every single inch of my upper body. He got to my hips and kissed and licked, while pulling my pants of me. When I felt his wet tongue on my panties my breath stopped… sucking through the thick material give a whole new meaning to the word "sensual" in my vocabulary. He took my panties off and raised his mouth back to mine. He stuck his tongue inside my mouth in the same time as he stuck two fingers inside me. The sensation made my body writhing. He was penetrating my mouth and my sex in the same time, making love to both of them. I managed to get my hands on his zipper; I opened it and tried to push the pants off him with my legs. I pushed them up to his ankles, and then he shocked them off. I realized that he wasn't wearing underwear when his erection poked into my hips. I opened my eyes wide, he smiled at me.**_

_**I was about to cross the line, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the pleasure he was giving me and how much I wanted him, needed him… Suddenly something else came to my mind, something that I should've told him long ago.**_

_**- Damon, I know…I know what you said to me, the night you brought me back my necklace!**_

_**He stopped, all at once. He got up and put his pants back on in a second.**_

_**- How?**_

_**- Bonnie, she made a spell, she made me remember. I knew you compelled me and I wanted to know what you said to me so bad!**_

_**I was scared, not because he was mad, because I was afraid he'll run away again.**_

_**- Why did you wait until now to tell me?**_

_**- Because… I was afraid you'll disappear again!**_

_**- So you decided to play me?**_

_**- No, Damon. I will never do that to you.**_

_**- Then what do you call all that sleeping on my chest, screaming my name at night, kissing me, coming into my bed, provoking me, when we both know you'll go running back into Stefan's arms once he's out of that tomb, what do you call this, Elena?**_

_**- How do you know I'll go back to Stefan, did you ask me? Did anyone just fucking ask me, just once, "What do YOU want, Elena? What's YOUR opinion about this, Elena?" no, no, everybody just keeps making decisions on my behalf, decide for me! They ask if I'm fine, but they don't want an honest answer. When you took off, they were asking me every day if I'm fine. I said "yes" every time, I didn't mean it once. They asked if I miss you, I said "no", but I didn't mean it once. You compelled me and took off. You broke my heart. I love Stefan, God knows how much, but Damon, when I wake up day after day and you weren't there…I was anything but fine. I missed you every single second you've been gone. I was lost, feeling something as important as air was missing from my life. I needed you back, I can't explain it, I just need you, that's how I feel.**_

_**Big heavy tears were rolling down my eyes, I was crying so hard, my body was shaking.**_

_**- Please don't run away again, please don't do that to me again, please!**_

_**I looked at him, the anger was gone. There was something else in his eyes, surprise, confusion and regret. He took a sit on the bed beside me.**_

_**- Elena, you and I, can't happen. I meant what I said that night, I don't deserve you! I also meant when I said I can't be selfish with you, so if you're sure that's what you want, for me to stay, I'll stay.**_

_**- Did you mean the "I love you" part too? **_

_**- Yes, I did, but that doesn't change anything.**_

_**- How can you say that?**_

_**- I still don't deserve you.**_

_**- Would you just STOP saying that! I'm not the saint you and Stefan make me out to be. I'm far from being perfect. So, stop saying that you don't deserve me! Listen to me Damon! You deserve everything you want, because you're a good man that got lost. That was lost.**_

_**Instead of answering me, he turned off the lamp beside him and got in bed.**_

_**- You should sleep, tomorrow is a big day!**_

_**I turned my back on him, the tears pouring from eyes like rivers, they were hurting. In an instant, I felt his arms surrounding my waist.**_

_**- Please stop crying and get some sleep! I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here when you wake up, and a week from now, and a month from now, and a year from now. I'll be here, as long as you want me to be here.**_

_**I took his hand and held it pressed against my chest.**_

_**- Can you feel that? I asked.**_

_**- Yeah, he whispered.**_

_**- You're the only one that can make it beat that fast!**_

_**- Elena…**_

**N: **_ I really hope you guys like it. Review and let me know, pretty please! I'm really worried about this chapter… ___


	13. Chapter 13

**N: **_This is going to be a Stefan and Katherine chapter, but don't worry, our favorite couple will return in the next one. Hope you'll enjoy this!_

_**THE TOMB**_

_**- Elena and Damon going on a road trip…imagine what could happen! You may not like to hear this, but your brother as his talents…**_

_**- It's not working Katherine, I trust Elena completely.**_

_**- Then you're blind, completely. If I got this right, you and your precious Elena are on a break and I take full credit for that. So, that means she's free to do whatever she wants. Katherine said smiling.**_

_**- That's between Elena and me.**_

_**- A relationship is never just between two people, Stefan. You're still as naïve as you were 145 years ago if you believe otherwise. As long as Damon's around, your relationship with Elena it's never going to be just between you two…**_

_**- Why are you so desperate to prove me that something's going on between my brother and Elena?**_

_**- Because it is. I care about you, Stefan, whatever you believe it or not. I want you to see it before it's too late.**_

_**- Stop pretending, Katherine, you don't care about anyone but yourself!**_

_**- I will always put myself first, but I do care about you, I always did. She said and walked in front of him. She touched his face with her fingers. He caught her hand and pushed it away, but she was faster and caught both his hands and placed the around her waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed her away again taking a step back.**_

_**- What's the matter Stefan? Afraid that if you stop fighting it, just for a minute, you'll like it? Afraid you'll realize you love me and you loved me all this years just like me? I'm just like human blood to you, aren't I? You crave it but you're scared that if you give in you might never give it up... I'm sure it will come one day when you'll stop fighting it and when that day comes, I'll be right there, waiting for you. I'll always wait for you, baby, I hope you know that, no matter how long it takes.**_

_**He looked at her, believing her, just for a second, but then he remembered all the lies and cheating.**_

_**- Are you really going to keep your promise and not hurt anyone when you get out? He asked.**_

_**-I never said I won't hurt anyone, I said I won't kill anyone. I'm very particular about my words, Stefan.**_

_**- Of course you are. And are you going to keep that promise, about not killing anyone?**_

_**- I'm not particularly loyal or faithful, but I'm a woman of my word. I really do what I say I will, no matter what it takes.**_

_**- That I believe.**_

_**- You say it like it's a bad thing…**_

_**- Cheating, lying, killing and using others just to get your way is a bad thing.**_

_**- It's called ambition.**_

_**- It's called being selfish.**_

_**- It's self-preservation.**_

_**- It's egoism.**_

_**- Ok, Stefan, let's play it your way, let's see what is that you would've done in my place. So, the most powerful vampires in the world are after you, to kill you and drain every drop of blood from your body. No one wants to help you, advise you or protect you. You're scared as hell, because you don't want to die. Because you're just a 17 years old girl, that just gave up her new born girl without even seeing her face. Because you think that you've never done something that bad to deserve what's happening to you. You're looking for solutions, but you're out of time, so you decide to become one of them, thinking that maybe then you'll have at least 10% chances to get away. After many plans that failed, you finally become one of them. You decide that you're only chance to survive, is to get far far away from there. Before going away forever, you go home, to see if you're family's ok, to say goodbye to the people that gave you life, to the people that mean the world to you, but when you get home…they are all dead…every, single, one of them…even the animals… Now I'm asking you, Stefan, what would you have done?**_

_**Stefan was watching her…she told the story without blinking, without any emotions in her eyes. But Stefan got the emotions in her voice…**_

_**- Stop looking at me like that! I don't want your pity, Stefan. Hate me, curse me, ignore me, just don't feel sorry for me!**_

_**- You had plenty of time to change your ways Katherine. Not every person in the world is to blame for what happened to you.**_

_**- Oh, no, not again! Not another "how to be a good vampire" lesson! When are you going to get it, Stefan, we're not supposed to be good?**_

_**- We are not supposed to exist…**_

_**- True, but we do. You can't change that.**_

_**- No, I can't. You made the decision by yourself, but I didn't, you made it for me. Why did you do it Katherine, why did you turn me and Damon? **_

_**- Well, I turned Damon because he wanted to, and I turned you because I wanted to.**_

_**- It sounds simple; with you it's never that simple. Every move you make, every word you say, everything you do has a specific purpose, so what is it?**_

_**- That's for me to know and for you to find out!**_

_**- You're going to have to stop hurting Elena! He said after a few minutes of silence.**_

_**- Hurting her was never part of my plan. I just wanted to get her away from you.**_

_**- Did you stop for a minute and think about what you were doing? Hurting Elena was hurting me. Why would you want to do that if you love me, like you say?**_

_**- Look, I said I love you not that I'm perfect. People love in different ways. I know my way it's not the best way, I know that me turning you was selfish and saving you in Berlin 52 years ago was selfish and coming back here was selfish. I'm a selfish person and I love in a selfish way, but…**_

_**- What did you just say? He asked, cutting her words.**_

_**- I saved you in Berlin 52 years ago. I'm assuming that's the part you're referring to, even if it's not the last thing I said.**_

_**- Yeah, that's the part. That was you? God, I was so drunk…they were so many; they wanted to kill me for feeding in their town… Why didn't you stay or say something? He asked.**_

_**- I was supposed to be dead, Stefan, remember?**_

_**- I can't believe you did that…why would you risk…why would you do that?**_

_**- I guess I'm not as selfish as I thought…**_

_**She got in front of him again, looking in his eyes.**_

_**- I'm a woman that likes to always be in control, that likes to get her way and fights for what she wants…but, I do have my weaknesses, Stefan…and you're one of them…**_

_**She took a step closer and now their faces were only inches apart.**_

_**- Remember the night when you brought me home from the ball? We were at the end of the stairs, in front of my room. Remember what you said to me?**_

_**- I told you that I'm falling for you, and I told you you're like an angel…**_

_**- Yes, you did…you made my stoned heart melt when you said that, and then you kissed me, for the first time and for the first time in my life and afterlife, a kiss made my body shiver and my head spin…**_

_**She stood up on her toes and kissed him, gently, her lips barley touching his, than she pulled back and looked at him, like he was something precious.**_

_**- In that moment…I wanted to be the angel you were seeing in me… She whispered.**_

_**He stuck his fingers in her hair, and pulled her towards him. He kissed her deep and slow, than he kissed her rough and hungry… He kissed her for all the pain he caused him…for all the memories that were hunting him… He kissed her for everything she was and for everything she wasn't…he kissed the demon and the angel inside…he kissed the girl that never left his heart…**_

**N: **_Anxiously waiting for your reviews. Please take a minute and make a girl happy, would you? _


	14. Chapter 14

_**I was listening to the sound of the shower, a million things running through my mind and I was trying to convince myself, that the thought of Damon, naked in the shower was not one of them. For some reason that I didn't understand, he was mad at me for not telling him sooner that I knew about the compulsion…I mean, I'm the one that should be mad at him, for compelling me in the first place, right? I was also wondering if I cheated on Stefan with Damon… technically, Stefan and I we're on a brake, so it doesn't count as cheating.**_

_**The water stopped dripping, so I dragged myself out of the bed, got some clothes and took a sit on a chair, waiting for Damon to get out from the bathroom. When he finally got out, he was completely naked… I jumped up from the chair, my clothes falling from my lap, but I didn't even notice.**_

"_**I…I…are you…hm…done?" I asked, putting the words together with difficulty.**_

"_**Yes, the towels from last night are still wet, there was only one dry towel left, I saved it for you." he answered, the fact that he was naked didn't seem to bother him at all.**_

_**I wanted to run in the bathroom, lock the door and swallow the key, so I could stay away from him. But I couldn't do that, because he was standing in the doorway.**_

_**A drop of water left his neck and started his journey down south, on his chest, his abs, his bellybutton…my breath accelerating as I was following the small drop, envying the way it was shamelessly gliding all over his perfect body…I imagined myself bent over and catch it with my tongue, ending its life…than I'll catch the others as well, all of them, until he'll be all mine…**_

"_**If you don't stop looking at me like that, I swear I'll have you naked against the wall behind you in less than 60 seconds…" he said with a warning in his eyes, but it was too late. I already wanted to be held between him and the wall…I wanted to feel his talented hands all over me, feel his dominating mouth on my own. I bit my lip in anticipation. **_

_**I took a few steps forward and stopped in front of him. I started moving my hands on his chest and shoulders. I felt like a sugar addict in front of a giant candy cane…I could see the hunger in his eyes and the attempt to fight it.**_

"_**Elena…" he mumbled.**_

_**In a second he was pressing me against the wall, kissing my neck and rubbing his hands all over my body in an almost aggressive way.**_

_**Suddenly, he stopped and he stuck both of his hands in my hair, looking into my eyes, pain reading all over his face.**_

"_**Elena, we can't…I can't do this…"**_

"_**Damon, I want you!" I whispered and I felt his body tense. I did want him, so bad that I thought that if he won't be with me now, I would go crazy…**_

"_**If you'll still want me after Stefan gets out of that tomb, as much as you do now, nothing, I promise you, nothing would make me happier than to make you mine…" he said and let me go. He went by his bed and started dressing. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, leaning against it, shaking. My desire was easily altering into anger.**_

_**Once I stopped shaking, I stood up and got in the shower. The cold water was slowly calming my burning skin. After I was done, I wrapped the only towel left around my body and took a sit on the stool in the corner of the small room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What was I doing? I was becoming Katherine… A month ago I was happy with Stefan and now…now I was falling for Damon…God, I was FALLING for him! Why, when, how did that happen? That was not possible, it couldn't be, I had to stop, and whatever was going on had to stop. I'll have to stay away from Damon…like that would be easy. He was everywhere I was, always trying to protect me.**_

"_**Are you ok in there?" Damon asked, interrupting me thoughts. "Lucy's waiting for us downstairs, should I tell her we'll be late?" he asked.**_

"_**No, I'll be out in the minute" I answered.**_

_**I got out, got dressed as quickly as I could and looked around for the last time. I took my suitcase and headed towards the door. Once I got in the hallway he tried to take the suitcase from my hand.**_

"_**I can do it, it's not heavy" I said.**_

"_**Fine" he said and got down the stairs. I cursed his big, fat ego and followed him.**_

_**Lucy was waiting for us in the living room, holding her grandma's hand in hers.**_

"_**I hope everything was ok!" her grandma said smiling at us.**_

"_**Very, thank you, everything was perfect" Damon said, smiling back and taking my hand in his "Shall we, darling? We have a long way to go…" the double meaning of his last phrase not passing unnoticed.**_

"_**I made sandwiches and coffee for the road" Lucy said once we got to the car.**_

"_**I'll take one of those" Damon said taking a thermos from Lucy's hands.**_

_**In ten minutes, we were finally in the car and on the road. Damon turned on the radio and opened a window.**_

"_**Can you please change the channel, I don't want to hear the news!" I said.**_

"_**Don't you want to know what's happening around the world?" he asked.**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**Fine, I'll change it."**_

"_**Do you mind? I'm cold…" I said, looking at the opened window.**_

"_**Put a blanket on!" he said.**_

"_**I don't want a blanket; I want you to close the window!" I shouted.**_

"_**Lucy, are you cold back there?" he asked.**_

"_**No, I'm good…" she answered.**_

"_**See, you're the only one who's cold, you should put on real clothes next time. I can practically see through that t-shirt of yours."**_

"_**Are you sure you two aren't actually married?" Lucy asked amused.**_

_**Neither one of us answered, we looked at each other for a minute than he closed the window. **_

"_**Thanks" I mumbled and that was our last conversation until we got to Mystic Falls.**_

**N: **_Ok, I know this was short and a bit boring, but it had to be done… in the next one we're getting Stefan and Katherine out of the tomb, that should be interesting, right? Hope you guys didn't hate this chapter, please review and tell me! Love all your reviews, they make my day. ___


	15. Chapter 15

_**I was brushing my hair when he came back.**_

"_**Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there…" I said, still looking in the mirror.**_

"_**You should get used to it, since we're getting your boyfriend out and all…" he came behind me, our eyes connecting in the mirror "…I don't think he'll approve of me spending the night in your room much less in your bed…"**_

"_**Damon, about that…" he raised his hand.**_

"_**Don't worry, Stefan doesn't need to know, I won't tell him."**_

"_**That's not what I…"**_

"_**Caroline's downstairs, we should go!" I got up and followed him. "I decided we should get there before the witches, I need to have a talk with Katherine first."**_

"_**I think it's about 500 years too late to try talking some sense into her, if that's what you're trying to do." I said as we were getting out of the room.**_

"_**I'm not going to try talking sense into her, I'm going to try talking some fear into her" he said.**_

"_**I don't think that will work either"**_

"_**Well, we have the witch and the numbers…"**_

"_**I don't think that will scare her, but if you say so"**_

_**THE TOMB**_

"_**Your girlfriend should be here any minute now" Katherine said, moving aside so Stefan would be able to stand up. "Do you really need to put that shirt on? It looks way better on the floor."**_

"_**This was a mistake, I love Elena."**_

"_**Still in denial, I see… and after last night!"**_

"_**I told you in was a mistake…"**_

"_**Oh come on Stefan, once it's a mistake, twice, it happens, but seven times…"**_

"_**Katherine, I'm serious, Elena can never know about this!"**_

"_**I'm curious, have you ever been with her seven times in less than 8 hours?" Katherine asked ignoring him. "Oh, wait, she's human…so you can't do to her, what you did to me…" she continued, smiling at Stefan.**_

"_**Shut up Katherine, just shut up!" Stefan shouted.**_

"_**I will if you admit you love me."**_

"_**I love Elena."**_

"_**I know, that's not what I asked. You can love more than one person in the same time…"**_

"_**Please don't tell me that's what happened to you, with me and Damon!" Stefan interrupted her.**_

"_**No, but, that's what's happening to Elena with you and Damon. I told you…well, actually I didn't, I told your brother. I never loved him; I loved you, only you…"**_

"_**Well, too bad for you then. You picked the wrong brother…"**_

"_**Speaking of the devil, your brother's here" she announced walking towards the entrance, just in time to watch Damon and Elena getting in. "It least you get the chance to do this, the second time around" Katherine said looking at Damon.**_

"_**What are you talking about, Katherine?" Elena asked.**_

"_**Well he gets to get me out of this tomb this time; we all know I wasn't here on his first attempt." She answered. **_

"_**Do we really have to get her out?" Elena asked looking at Damon.**_

"_**If we don't, then we'll be breaking a deal and we're no better than her" Damon answered, than he took a step forward and looked directly into Katherine's eyes.**_

"_**If you don't keep your promise and start killing people or so much as touch one hair on Elena's head, I swear to you Katherine, I will find a way to get you back in here" he said.**_

"_**Don't make promises you can't keep, Damon! You and I both know you're no match for me. Don't worry, I'll keep my word and I won't kill anyone in this town, as for Elena, I want her alive as much as you do…" she said.**_

_**Damon opened his mouth, ready to say something, but stopped and turned around. A few seconds later I saw Bonnie and Lucy getting in.**_

"_**Hello, back stabbing friend!" Katherine said looking at Lucy.**_

"_**She's too weak to try something right now, but she won't stay away, that's for sure. As for killing any of you, if she would've want you guys dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now…you would've most certainly be dead…"**_

"_**Finally someone that doesn't underestimate me!" Katherine interrupted.**_

"…_**but you are not, so she doesn't want any of you dead." Lucy finished, than she closed her eyes and started mumbling something that sounded like a prayer, in a foreign language.**_

_**In about two minutes she opened her eyes and said: "You're free!"**_

_**Katherine vanished before anyone had time to think about what just happened.**_

_**Stefan run over and took Elena in his arms, she responded with hesitation at first, but then she buried her face in his neck and held him close. She missed him…**_

_**Not wanting to watch Elena and Stefan reunite, Damon turned to face Lucy.**_

"_**Are you ok?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine." She answered giving him a weak smile. **_


End file.
